


Memories

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Harry, Carer Eggsy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: It had been a month since Harry had returned. He was just as clueless as the day he had been found by Merlin and Eggsy. Eggsy was officially signed off missions until Harry was better, and Merlin would check in on them now and again on the home surveillance system to see how Harry was progressing. Essentially, Eggsy had became Harry's carer.And God, was it tiring.Slight hartwin, very hurty/whumpy with a little bit of comfort at the end. Harry never managed to recover his memories in America, so Eggsy becomes his live-in carer back home. This fic takes place over a common day in their household.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @elton-hercules-john if you wanna discuss any of my fics! As always, kudos, comments, shares, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated.

It had been a month since Harry had returned. He was just as clueless as the day he had been found by Merlin and Eggsy. Eggsy was officially signed off missions until Harry was better, and Merlin would check in on them now and again on the home surveillance system to see how Harry was progressing. Essentially, Eggsy had became Harry's carer. 

And God, was it tiring. 

Harry wasn't Harry. He didn't sound like Harry, his voice soft and fragile nowadays, nor did he look like Harry, the massive scar over his eye and temple almost constantly on display. He tried to cover it with his hair and the eyepatch, but sometimes he forgot to. He was bad for forgetting stuff nowadays. He'd leave things out, then walk away and forget all about them. 

Eggsy spent all day running after him as he shuffled through the house, cleaning up behind him, directing him away from dangerous things, reminding him what he was doing. 

Mr Pickle was there too, Harry's unofficial therapy dog. Every morning, when Harry woke up with the dog at his feet, he would go downstairs and ask Eggsy why there's a dog in his bed and what their name was. And every morning, Eggsy had to remind him. 

Eggsy's day typically consisted of making sure Harry got into the habit of getting up at 8AM, reminding him who he was, who Mr Pickle was, what happened to him, and then he'd make them breakfast. Over breakfast, he'd remind Harry that he took two sugars with his tea and just a dash of milk. He'd make sure he swallowed his painkillers, checking to see if they were hidden in Harry's cheek or under his tongue, and then he'd let Harry amble about till lunch. Said ambling consisted of exploring around the house in his slippers as if he'd never seen the house before, finding the books that Eggsy left out on lepidopterology, and settling down in his armchair to read for a good few hours. Not that the words ever sunk in. Eggsy would then bring him lunch and ask him about Kingsman, but was always met with a blank expression. Harry had never heard of Kingsman in his life, nor the Statesmen. Eggsy always gave a defeated sigh, sent a text to Merlin to say he wasn't improving at all, and went to clean the dishes.

It was around this time in the day that Harry would do dangerous things without realising. He liked to take walks out onto the street, and one time he made it to a tube station without Eggsy noticing. When Eggsy found him, he was terrified, eye darting around the massive crowds, his hands over his ears to block out the sounds. None of the passers-by had even stopped to help the demented old man in his pyjamas until one of the conductors at the station had found him. Now, the front door to Harry's house had an alarm that was set off if the door opened without a fingerprint scan being taken.

By the time dinner came around, Harry would try to help set the table. He tried to remember which way the forks and knives went, and if the big forks went on the outside or the inside, but some days he couldn't even remember what a fork was and placed spoons out instead. Eggsy didn't mind, though. He just fixed Harry's mistakes, as always, and served his dinner. Some days Harry remembered how to hold a knife and fork, and other days Eggsy had to cut his food up for him. It just varied from day to day. 

After dinner, Eggsy made hot chocolate for Harry. He hadn't expected Harry to like hot chocolate, but it turned out that the man loved it. Eggsy always topped it with marshmallows, squirty cream, and chocolate shavings. Just how Daisy liked it, too. He had to always warn Harry to wait for the hot chocolate to cool down, lest he burn his tongue in the excitement. He wasn't allowed alcohol anymore. No whiskey, nor lager. Half due to the fact that it would possibly damage his memory further, half due to the fact that it didn't mix well with the strength of painkillers he was on. 

The second dose of painkillers was always taken with Harry's hot chocolate. He got terrible migraines, and the evening dose helped with them. They also helped ease him off to sleep. By seven o'clock, Harry would be yawning. He'd rub his good eye and stretch, his back and shoulders popping as he did so. Every night, he watched Gardener's World, followed by Countryfile. He loved seeing the lambs with the working dogs. 

"Border collie." He said one night, much to Eggsy's surprise. 

"What? Oh! Yeah. Yeah, it is. Well done, Harry." Eggsy was genuinely shocked. Harry had remembered something, even if it was something tiny. 

"Sheepdog." He nodded at the collie on the telly. "They're herding the sheep. Good dogs. Mr…" Harry paused, staring at dog curled up on his lap. What was his name again? "Mr Pickle is not a sheepdog." 

"No, he ain't. He's just here to help you remember stuff." Eggsy reached over, giving Mr Pickle's head a soft pat. "Do you remember when you were in training? You had a dog called Mr Pickle then, too." 

Harry blanked. Eggsy knew it had been a step too far. 

"Don't worry about it, yeah? You'll remember one day." 

They spent the rest of the evening in silence, apart from Harry pointing out butterfly breeds as they appeared on the telly, fluttering around the daffodils and azaelias. Once Countryfile was over, Eggsy would help Harry up to bed. Harry always slept for a few hours, then would inevitably get up. When he got up, he would wander for a while, open all the doors in the house (apart from the front door) and turn on all the lights. He never did anything dangerous during this time, he was just curious as to what was in the cupboards. Sometimes, when Eggsy woke up in the morning, all the soup cans would be out of the cupboard and stacked up in a pyramid, or the towels would be taken out of the linen cupboard and all unfolded, but still piled up. It was quite annoying, but Eggsy knew Harry wasn't fully there, so let him off with it. 

After his midnight wanders, Harry would check in all the bedrooms. First the spare room, staring in and looking around before closing the door, then his own room. He would stop at this one for a while, just looking in. He knew this was his room, it said 'Harry's room' on a sign on the door. Eggsy had had to put signs on all of the doors to explain what rooms they were, and certain ones like the front door had 'Harry don't touch' written on them. Finally, Harry would inspect Eggsy's room. 

The first time Harry did this, Eggsy had freaked out. Harry stood in his doorway like a possessed man, just staring at the room. Nowadays, Eggsy was used to it. He just pulled the covers back like normal and let Harry crawl in.

"Hey, Harry…" 

"Hello… The dog has been following me around the house. Is he meant to do that?" Harry looked over at Eggsy, a slightly scared look in his eye. He's taken off his eyepatch and forgotten to put it back on, but Eggsy doesn't mind.

"Yeah, he's your friend… His name is Mr Pickle, remember?" Eggsy rolled onto his side. "Mr Pickle is your therapy dog, Harry. He's here to help you." 

"Right…" Harry looked down at Eggsy, then folded his arms over his chest. "I… Don't know why I'm lying beside you." 

"We do it every night, Harry." Eggsy whispered, his hand reaching down and holding Harry's hand. "Been doing it for years." 

"Years…? But- But I've only known you for a day…" Harry stares down at their hands, wringing his own hand out of the contact. "I have been climbing into your bed for years?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, you have. Um…" Eggsy quickly swiped at his eyes, hiding his tears from Harry. No use crying, Harry wouldn't understand. It would probably scare Harry more to see him cry. "Yeah. We used to… Used to go out before you got shot. Remember?" 

"I… No… I'm sorry, Eggsy…" 

"Nah. Don't worry about it, s'fine." Eggsy cleared his throat. "It's um, nice. Bein' around you every day, even if you don't remember me or what happened yesterday." 

"I'm truly sorry that I can't remember anything, Eggsy…" Harry looked down at Eggsy's hand, then grabbed it, albeit a little too tightly. He was still working on his motor skills after the shooting, so every time he held something, he either held it too tight or too loose ."I wish I could make you happy. That I could remember everything. I'm sorry, Eggsy, I'm so sorry…" 

"Hey, hey, hey… Don't cry, mate, it's alright… Shh…" Eggsy was quick to grab the tissues that he kept at his bedside. This exact conversation happened every night, so Eggsy came prepared with tissues nowadays. Not that it made the conversation any easier. 

Harry's bad eye always stung when he cried. It physically burned, despite the strong painkillers he was on. Tears never flowed properly from that eye, they would get backed up and stuck behind the scar until they were forced out. Eggsy wrapped his arms tight around him, letting him press his face against his chest and soak his shirt with his tears. 

"Hey… You're alright, Harry… You'll get your memory back one day, won't you? Yeah." Even as Eggsy said it, he doubted himself. "You're gonna be just fine, Harry. It just takes time. We gotta be patient." 

"I'm sorry…" 

It took another half hour for Harry's tears to subside. By the time he was quietly sniffling, his good eye was red and bloodshot and his bad eye is an even angrier red and swollen. Eggsy gently ran his thumb under Harry's good eye to swipe up the last of his tears. 

"There we are, mate… There we are…" Eggsy sighed quietly, checking the clock. "It's eleven o'clock, Harry. That's quite late, right? So we're gonna go to sleep now. We need to get up at eight o’clock tomorrow." Eggsy didn’t like explaining things to Harry like he was a child, but sometimes it was the only way to get Harry to understand.

"Together? We’ll sleep together? In the same bed?" 

"Course we will. You're my man, Harry. Won't never go to sleep without you." 

Harry nodded, then settled down with his face still pressed against Eggsy's chest. Eggsy stroked Harry's hair, still a bit short from surgery on his occipital lobe, and soothed him off to sleep, using his slow, deep breathing to settle him. After a kiss to the top of Harry's head, Eggsy fell asleep too, knowing that he was going to start the day at 8AM tomorrow with a man who knew nothing about him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @elton-hercules-john if you wanna discuss any of my fics! As always, kudos, comments, shares, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated.


End file.
